In The Moment
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: Some things seem to happenin the moment of things. A strange ring...stolen? Beast boy sad? Possibly a girl invovled? But what's one step forward and two steps back when Slade decides to join in? Red X x Oc x Slade onesided BBxOc


**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Teen Titans. Or Dc Comics.

**Pairings: **Red X- Oc- Slade (one sided BBxOc)

------------------------------------------------------------

**_In the Moment_**

_by: Theif of the Sand_

---------------------------------------

Maybe making the object of rarity that was upheld before his eyes, shouldn't have been his objective for the night. He never really stole to be selfish, either to pay for the bills or for some other daily routine.

The ring glimmered an errie flash of the stone set before him, in the reflection of the stone he could see his own mask. A skull and a 'x' slicing through his left eye, his eyes narrowed and he thought about the timing on when he would snatch the object of great delicacy.

_1...2...3..._

He heard a lock sound, a movement on the guards! He snatched the jewelry a small part of the many luxuries he possessed at his domain. Replacing the empty spot with a note written in an elegant script, held together by a senbon.

The alarm had not sounded he took the advantage and reopened the window he had used to walk in.

Again there was no alarm, which made him think. _Was there someone out there aiding him?_ He shook his head in doubt and returned the mental question with a negative answer.

He landed with a soft thump on the grass, he paused amused at the situation. He placed two hands resting them at the back of his head, beneath the shadow he smiled pleased with himself, "I guess I really am, the best."

Not later than he said those words the alarms rang signaling that the new guards had informed the museum about the missing object.

Red X scowled at the site before turning his back onto the helpless guards, his boots dug into the earth driving him furhther away from the crime scene. And he lives another day. A today was one of his _better_ days.

-------------------------

"What was stolen?" Robin asked in an unsally calm voice, the situation betraying is voice. Cleary the other titans disregarded his acting and answered him.

"A ring, that was it." Cyborg answered simply, he was sitting on the couch comfortably arms outstretched, and feet propped up on the table were his controller rested.

A yawn came from the green boy, he stroked himself out turning into a feline form. He yawned once again before continueing, "So?" Another yawn came from the odd changeling's mouth as he sat himself besides Cyborg, he smacked his lips continuing, "Rob, do we have any leads?"

Robin dressed in his uniform turned to face the backs of his teammates who were staring at the TV. He cleared his throat gathering the rest of the boy's attention. "We found a note and this _needle, _at the scene," he concluded showing the object's to his teammates.

At the notion of needle and theft, BB's brain put the pieces together gathering broken shards of ehat he has lost. In a delayed reaction Beast Boy snatched the evidence out of the Boy Wonder's hands. He read over the words carefully, Robin continued to talk telling him what he found out.

"The notes not English, I can't figure what launguage it is. I was going to ask-." He was cut off.

"It's French." Beast Boy said in a monotone voice.

Robin and Cyborg had question marks over there heads thinking, _When did Beast Boy learn **French?**_

"When did you learn to read French?" Robin asked the green male. Inquiring with his eyebrow raised, he crossed his arms-mentaly urging him to continue.

"Long ago..." Beast Boy's voice sounded far away, he clutched the paper and the "neddle", "Oh and by the way Rob? This is a senbon, a weapon **not** a weapon." Beast Boy ushered himself out of the room Robin fallowing close behind, it was nearly sunset, and the group had been contemplating over the incident of the unknown theft.

No one knew about this, except the lingering thought Beast Boy did.

Robin stopped Beast Boy in the hold by pressing a hand on the shoulder, in his commander like voice he forced himself to interrogate the kid. "Beast Boy? What's on the note?" He asked.

Beast Boy stood in silence, his back remained towards the bird-boy.

"What's the note say?" Robin said in an attempt to turn the green changling around by the grip on his shoulder.

Beast Boy slumped and reluctantly turned to Robin muttering the contents of the note out to him, his eyes were glazed over. There was definetly something wrong.

"**_Il y a bien longtemps.Juste comme l'if que vous êtes mort pour entrer encore. Nous sommes jusqu'ici de vous ."_** He tuned away from Robin continueing the verses will in tune, teidling the weapon between his fingers. Robin followed Beast Boy onto the roof ushering him to wait, but he only went faster.

Beast Boy stopped in the view of the sunset. Each word he sung took a pain in his heart, he recollected on memeories-bittersweet and sad. **_"Brûlure dessus juste comme une allumette vous essayez d'incinérer.Les vies de chacun que vous savez. Et il est le plus mauvais prendre ce qui, de chaque coeur vous vous cassez (coeur vous coupure). Et comme une lame vous stane . Le puits I s'étaient tenus dessus ce soir."  
_**

His voice prolonged until the sunset had ended and with a tear striding down his face, he stumbled out the last few words until from shock he would fall to his knees.

"**_Quel est le plus mauvais que je pourrais dire ? Les choses sont meilleures si je reste. Tellement longtemps et bonne nuit. Tellement longtemps et bonne nuit."_**

He cradled himself and in the background Robin stood there in udder confusion. _What the hell is going on here!_

"Song long...and goodnight," were the final words Beast Boy spoke until another theft occured again, and this time they were there to see the culprit.

-----------------------------------------

The French translates to this:

**_Long ago._****_Just like the hearse, you die to get in again .We are so far from you_ **

_Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate.The lives of everyone you know. _**_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)._****_From every heart you break (heart you break) And like a blade you stain (blade you stain).Well, I've been holding on tonight._ **

_What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay .So long and goodnight ._**_So long and goodnight._**

Yeah, well that's it. An idea popped in my head in Latin class, so I started! So here you go! Chapter 2 will be up soon.

-Theif of the Sand

------------------------------------------


End file.
